veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
The Gripper Queen (Inner City)
Scarlett must eliminate a nest of Grippers from the Inner City Catacombs by killing the Queen Gripper. Getting the Quest Scarlett will need to visit the Guard Captain of the Inner City and ask for work. He has two jobs to offer (the other is Chasing Bandits in the Inner City.) The Guard Captain of the Inner City can be found in the Tavern during the Persian occupation, or in the Garrison after the Persian occupation ends. Either way, he can offer this quest. (Click on the map to enlarge.) This quest is optional. Scarlett may elect to do it to increase her Experience and Reputation. The Quest Workers and Guardsmen are having trouble with dangerous Grippers in the Inner City Catacombs. The Guard Captain of the Inner City asks Scarlett to find and kill the Queen Gripper so she can't lay anymore eggs. * Note: Even though the mission is to kill the Queen Gripper, the Guard Captain of the Inner City and Scarlett refer to is as the "King" Gripper. Prerequisites Scarlett will need a Lantern. Scarlett will find it useful to know the Beast Knowledge skill to harvest beacons from the Grippers she kills along the way. This is a good way to keep fuel in the lantern, and extras can be sold for 20 ducats apiece. See Joanne in the Inner City Marketplace if she needs to learn this. Fulfilling the Quest The catacombs can be entered through a sewer pipe connected to a canal under one of the bridges near the Tavern. From the the Judge's courtroom in the Outer City, the center bridge is closest. Go to the canal and down the steps of the nearest gondola station, which is near the central bridge. Just wade into the water and swim under the bridge to find an opening into the Inner City Catacombs. Swim to the nearest ramp, walk up on the platform. Scarlett has a choice of routes, but turning right is the most direct. Follow the tunnel and corridor until a trail of fluorescent slime leads into a narrow, dark corridor to the left. Be alert for Grippers wandering about along the way, and possibly some Lectors (remembering to use the Moonblade on the latter.) At the end of the tunnel, a large, circular room holds the Queen Gripper's nest, protected by the Queen and five other Grippers. The center of the room is a pool of water, which may extinguish Scarlett's lantern if she is careless. The Queen herself is immune to many necromantic spells. The warhammer it is probably the most efficient weapon choice, assuming Scarlett has mastered it; avoid those lethal claws. Return to the Guard Captain of the Inner City to collect the reward and complete the quest. For completeness, Scarlett may as well return by a different route than she came, giving her a chance to collect more treasure along the way. Rewards Adds 100 points to Scarlett's Reputation, plus 200 to her Experience (plus 50 points to experience each for Grippers slain.) The Gripper Queen's Beacon can be used as lantern oil that does not deplete. Once Scarlett has the Gripper Queen Beacon, she can sell her entire inventory of fish oil and regular Gripper Beacons. There is ample treasure lying around down in the catacombs. She should help herself. Related Quests Other Quests the involve a trip down into the Inner City Catacombs: * Heir to the Mansion - A Citizen asks Scarlett to pay a ransom to some Assassins. * Tusker's Special Friend - Scarlett is asked to free a prisoner for Tusker. * On Holy Mission - Scarlett needs to collect a holy scroll for Brother Johan from the Old Cathedral, accessed via the catacombs. * The Sword of St. Anthony - (member of Order of the Holy Seal guild only) Scarlett should recover St. Anthony's sword from a tomb in the catacombs. * Dubious Methods - (member of the Hooded Wings guild only) Scarlett should collect a painting from a home reached through the catacombs. This is a similar quest to the The Gripper Queen (Outer City) quest. The Inner City Catacombs provides access to the Old Cathedral, where Scarlett will find a Gateway Idol she must use to open new Necromantic Skills. Category:Quest